


Fancy a shag?

by Bluemary



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È cominciato con un cadavere morto stecchito e un mezzo cadavere che da labbra ustionate borbottava parole fin troppo gentili in confronto alla sua colpa.</p><p>
  <i>"So what do we do now, fancy a shag, or want to just hold hands or something?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a shag?

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il flash event del gruppo _We are out for prompt_ , come fill del prompt "Cassidy/Jesse.  
> Missing scene della S01/E09.  
> Dopo che Cas dice "So what do we do now, fancy a shag, or want to just hold hands or something?" Jesse ride ma non dice nulla, nè sì nè no. Un paio di scene dopo, Cas è guarito del tutto e non si capisce come. Cosa è successo nel frattempo?".  
> Ringrazio Lit per il suo malvagissimo prompt superispirante e spero di non aver commesso un crimine contro Jesse o Cass scrivendo questo fill.
> 
> Buona lettura a chiunque passi di qui^^

 

**Fancy a shag?**

_È un vampiro._

È l'unico pensiero che lo pervade mentre sente i suoi denti lacerargli il collo, una stilettata di dolore rosso sangue più rovente di quanto si aspettasse, prima di ritrovarsi preda di un brivido al suo mugolio.

_Un vampiro._

Ed è assurdo dopo tutto ciò a cui ha assistito – dopo la confessione di Cass pronunciata come l'ennesimo scherzo della vita, dopo che angeli e voci hanno cominciato a far parte della sua esistenza, dopo che lo ha visto prendere fuoco, cazzo!, e bruciare davanti ai suoi occhi – ancora la sua mente non se ne fosse davvero convinta, non del tutto.

Eppure è solo adesso, con la sua bocca sul proprio collo e il suo stesso cuore a rimbombargli nelle orecchie, che realizza davvero ciò che la sua razionalità aveva tentato di rifuggire.

Affonda in lui con un gemito roco, le dita che artigliano le sue spalle già ferite, e non dovrebbe, non con l'amico ridotto in quello stato pietoso, ma Cass ha già accolto quel contatto con un altro mugolio, più basso e quasi compiaciuto, senza smettere di succhiare il suo sangue, e Jesse non riesce a trattenersi dal volere di più, sempre di più, incurante di come tutto sia cominciato...

 

È cominciato con un cadavere morto stecchito e un mezzo cadavere che da labbra ustionate borbottava parole fin troppo gentili in confronto alla sua colpa.

È cominciato con una seconda possibilità provenuta da chi sarebbe dovuto essere un mostro e invece era più umano di lui.

È cominciato con una pace suggellata da una dimostrazione di fiducia che gli ha scaldato il cuore – perché lui si era mosso tardi, lo aveva lasciato ardere, eppure ancora Cass lo considerava un amico.

“ _E ora che facciamo, ti va una scopata? Ci stringiamo la mano?”._

“ _Non sei ancora del tutto in forma”._

Un cenno verso il cadavere ai loro piedi.

“ _Non aveva abbastanza sangue, ma sto bene”._

E allora lui lo ha guardato, sensi di colpa e curiosità che lo hanno guidato in egual misura, perché è stata colpa sua, dei suoi dannati deliri di onnipotenza, se l'amico ha dovuto bruciare per fargli aprire gli occhi, e perché in fondo è da quando ha cominciato a convincersi della sua natura non esattamente umana che si chiede come sarebbe stato sentire i suoi denti sulla propria gola.

“ _Non puoi succhiare il mio?”._

E poi Cass lo ha morso, morso davvero, denti aguzzi che gli sfioravano la pelle come in preludio a ciò che sarebbe successo prima dell'affondo vero e proprio, e lui si è ritrovato a barcollare mentre il suo sangue gli veniva rubato, e _“non ho mai assaggiato nulla di simile”_ ha mormorato Cass, una tonalità roca che lo ha fatto fremere risvegliando qualcosa di sconosciuto nel suo bassoventre, e poi lo ha sentito contro di sé, duro ed eccitato, e ce l'aveva duro lui stesso, e tutto è diventato un susseguirsi sfocato di vestiti che venivano strappati via, mani che si cercavano, respiri ansanti e istinto.

 

Adesso è il terzo morso, e un terzo della sua mente ancora non riesce ad aggirare la consapevolezza che il suo migliore amico sia un vampiro.

Gli altri due terzi sono concentrati nella duplice sensazione della scopata e del sangue che gli abbandona le vene un sorso dopo l'altro, lasciandolo con la testa sempre più leggera e una debolezza che non fa nulla per mitigare l'intensità del piacere nelle sue vene.

Gli sfugge un gemito nella stanza già piena di ansiti e respiri spezzati, mentre tutto è rovente attorno a lui: il suo respiro, il morso sul suo collo, perfino il suo amico, perché sì, Cass è un vampiro, ma è caldo, sotto di lui, lo sente come Tulip, come le altre donne della sua vita, solo più stretto e spigoloso e con muscoli d'acciaio sotto alla pelle in via di guarigione.

Quando lo sente staccarsi dal suo collo, proprio un attimo prima che l'adrenalina fosse raggiunta da una punta di vera e propria paura, gli sembra di non poter più respirare.

Lui è etero, dannazione, non ha mai provato interesse per gli uomini, ma il piacere è lì, a un soffio, più prepotente e intenso di quanto ricordasse – Cass è lì, vivo e intero, non cenere sotto a un sole impietoso – e gli serve tutto il suo autocontrollo per non assecondare lo stesso istinto che lo aveva portato a premersi contro il suo corpo e la sua bocca, e che ora gli suggerisce di affondare in lui come se volesse sfondarlo.

Cerca di far scivolare la presa dalle sue spalle alle braccia, di addolcire un tocco troppo rude e mantenere un ritmo regolare invece di scoparlo senza restrizioni, ma una mano gli afferra una natica, unghie che quasi gli lacerano la pelle in un guizzo di delizioso dolore per spingerlo ad affondare ancora di più, e “ _Come on, mate,_ non sono fatto di vetro”, e una parte di lui vorrebbe sapere come Cass possa suonare così a proprio agio anche mentre lo sta prendendo nel culo, ma se c'è qualcuno capace di ghignare con la bocca sporca di sangue e abbassare la mano libera per toccarsi senza il minimo imbarazzo e godere così apertamente per una scopata da passivo quello è l'amico.

Gli risponde con quello che potrebbe essere un ringhio, e le dita sulla sua natica sembrano acciaio puro mentre accompagnano i suoi movimenti, fino a quando tutto ciò che può fare è affondare il viso nel suo collo di rimando, senza morderlo, solo per soffocare un ansito più forte dei precedenti nel momento in cui l'orgasmo lo coglie in un'ondata bruciante.

Con ancora i nervi pervasi dal piacere e i polmoni che faticano a recuperare fiato, si rende conto appena di Cass che lo segue poco più tardi – sembra che pure i vampiri possano venire, e in fondo perché no, visto che possono scopare e sanguinare e drogarsi?

Alla fine, quando si ritrae da lui per lasciarsi ricadere sul materasso, si sente più esausto e appagato di quanto sia stato da molto, molto tempo. Se non si trovasse in una stanza adibita a prigione e dotata di illustre cadavere, potrebbe quasi pensare di addormentarsi e lasciare ogni tipo di decisione e responsabilità al giorno successivo.

Nel tempo che impiega per trovare la voglia di sollevare le palpebre, Cass si sta già rivestendo, facendo del suo meglio per ripulirsi con il lenzuolo già lurido, il sangue che gli macchia le labbra e il mento. Quando incrocia i suoi occhi gli sorride, un vero sorriso da una faccia che finalmente non è più devastata, e lui può sentire che il grumo di rabbia e paura nel suo torace si allevia fino a permettergli di respirare davvero.

“Allora, idee sul dove seppellire il sindaco?”.

 


End file.
